Set Me Free
by Spoon
Summary: Finally Updated with chapters 3 & 4. Yuki is a Prince at Uesugi Castle where its been discovered that a nymph has been captured. My first fic.
1. Chapter One

Ok this is my first fic so please be merciful, ne? ^_^()  
  
I say 'His Majesty the King' rather than 'Kohuouheika' so that it doesn't seem confusing. ^_^  
  
I know nymphs are meant to be female but we're making a little exception here.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
  
Set me Free  
  
At the final contact with two swords, the powerful force of the first blade against the second was enough to send it hurtling through the air to land several feet away from its owner, whom stood in a state of absolute stiffness before standing upright and lowering his shield.  
  
"You've made great progress, Yuki-sama. I guess it will be I that shall need to receive lessons from you soon!" A moustached man said, rubbing the back of his neck with a palm while bearing a grin on his face.  
  
"I doubt I'd be able to improve your swordsmanship skills; you, who seems to believe that carelessly swinging around a sword like drunkard is a technique for killing." Yuki replied in his usual cold voice.  
  
The man's smile faltered slightly as he retrieved his sword but tried his best not to let the remark get to him. It was well known that Yuki Eiri was not one for polite conversation and insulted those who were unfortunate enough to be present while he was not in a good mood, which was often. Just the other day, he had sent one of the servant-girls crying to her quarters wishing to leave her work in the castle. After the other maids had calmed her down, Yuki apologised after Mika, his sister had threatened to tell their father that he'd been skipping the lancing lessons that were compulsory for his upbringing as a Prince. The maids saw this as charming rather then seeing that he was forcing an apology unwillingly from himself, thus they continued to fawn over him like the had for many years.  
  
"Well then, I shall excuse myself early today so that I may inform His Majesty of your success with a sword," he said as he backed toward the doors of the practice room. No one dared turn their back on Yuki Eiri unless they had a death wish.  
  
"That won't be necessary. I doubt such a trivial thing like that would change his opinion of me," Yuki stated just before the man vacated the room. Yuki's relationship with his father was not a good one. Yuki had resented him for as long as he can remember and did everything he could to defy him. This meant denying his own position as heir to the throne, which he was more than happy to do since he did not desire to become King.  
  
Yuki shed his armour and placed the practice sword on one of the hooks emerging from the wall. He left the sweat-stenched room and followed the staircase leading to the royal chambers. Uesugi Castle was one that contained a labyrinth within. The halls were tall and displayed countless paintings of previous Kings and Queens but with its meandering design, it was a maze to those who were strangers to it. However, Yuki was no stranger to the seemingly random directions. At a particular wall he pushed a specific brick with the base of his hand and stepped through the opening it made. Once through, he walked at a relaxed pace down the now straight hall and entered his room through a large, but light-weight, wooden door.  
  
Before he was all the way into his room he was greeted by the unappealing sight of his brother surrounded by Yuki's books. Yuki slammed the door behind him causing his younger brother to realise his presence. The latter turned around bearing his usual grin.  
  
"Eiri, you've got some weird stuff here! Don't tell me this is what you spend all you're time-"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yuki interrupted, "Come to make a mess of my room as well as your own room?"  
  
Tatsuha retained his smile. "I've come to annoy you."  
  
"Get out." Yuki's voice as cold as ever cut through the air, aimed at Tatsuha. However Tatsuha had grown immune to his elder brother's remarks.  
  
"Eeeeeh? But it's my job as your brother to annoy you! I was practically born with the duty!" Tatsuha walked towards his brother, bumping the desk he was next to at the same time causing several of the surface's contents to topple and roll across the desk. The man was a walking disaster. Yuki pressed his thumb and forefinger at his brow. He could feel a migraine coming. Getting rid of Tatsuha was always close to impossible and the process of trying would only make his head hurt more.  
  
"Do as you like," he said, deciding to try and ignore him.  
  
And so Yuki ,ignoring his brother, sat at his desk reading a novel, while Tatsuha tried to get his attention. Soon Tatsuha grew bored and ended up slouched in one of Yuki's chairs, he murmuring curses under his breathe while plotting a way to irritate his brother. But something interrupted his thoughts and caught his attention. Outside in the hall he could hear the maids scuttling and whispering in an excited manner. He got up and opened the door just as a couple of maids were about to scurry past.  
  
He latched onto one of them, "Hey," he said, causing the young girl to jump and flush a light shade of pink.  
  
"I'm ever so s-sorry for being s-so loud, Ouji-sama", she stuttered while keeping her head low. The other maids followed her lead and apologised too.  
  
"What's all the commotion, anyway?" Tatsuha questioned, leaning against the door to Yuki's room. The girls gave each other a quick nervous glance and the first girl, with her head still bowed replied, "His Majesty the King has returned from the hunt and it is said that he has caught a nymph!"  
  
Tatsuha's eyes widened. He dismissed the girls before running back into Yuki's room. Before he could utter a word, Yuki already answered without looking p from his book.  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeeeease, Eiri?" Tatsuha whined in a tone he knew grated Yuki's nerves.  
  
"Go by yourself. You're not an invalid so you don't require my presence." Yuki closed his book, and rubbed his right temple with his hand.  
  
"A nymph! I mean, It's not everyday you get to see one of those. I heard they're really rare and really hard to find!" Tatsuha continued to whinge while pulling on his brother's clothes.  
  
"No. I don't care." Yuki replied, glaring at his brother.  
  
"I'll stay out of your room for a week!" the younger boy bribed.  
  
Yuki seemed to think about this, his eyes moving up in thought. He knew all too well that if he didn't go with him, Tatsuha would be at his peak of irritation as revenge.  
  
"A month." Yuki stated. Not waiting for it to be compromised, he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
Tatsuha sighed and let his shoulders drop in defeat and followed Yuki out of the room.  
  
---  
  
  
  
Once they arrived at the dungeons, Yuki and Tatsuha headed straight towards the small crowd around one particular cell. They had heard the frantic voices a long while before they arrived. Yuki's hand automatically went up to his head as the voices grew louder than before. /Just remember that this is worth the rewarding month peace and quiet./ He approached the small crowd with Tatsuha in front of him trying to see through the bodies and into the cell.  
  
"Aaagh! The bastard burnt me!" one of the guards yelled out, clutching his right hand with the other, teeth gritted together in an attempt to subside the pain that he was obviously experiencing. "We should kill it! And hang its head on display!"  
  
"No, no, no. We shall keep him confined. It'll keep the guests entertained. Won't you, my little trophy?" The King's patronising words caused the imprisoned to lash out at its confinement.  
  
"Fuck you! Let me outta here you bastard!" A tenor voice spat from within. The flaring anger in his voice caused the King to retreat a little. His regular dignified face slipped back in place and he turned his back on the creature.  
  
"Keep him confined." And with that, he strode out of the room, not once looking back to acknowledge the presence of his sons.  
  
Yuki, however, held no interest in the man's spiteful actions but was genuinely curious about the creature within the dungeon. He had heard the legends about nymphs but he never expected it to captivate him as much as it did now. He shoved everyone out of the way to obtain a proper look at the mystical creature.  
  
Violet eyes stared straight at him, brow still creased with rage. It had blazing pink hair, a few silken strands falling into his eyes. It's body was small and lithe, legs folded beneath and hands curling around the bars of the cell.  
  
Yuki returned the glare, unable to tear his eyes away from something so unique. He was intrigued by the unmatched vision before his eyes. He was fascinated by it. No. He was fascinated by  
  
/Him. /  
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
  
  
Or not?  
  
S'up to you guys - feedback is craved, if I've misspelled anything or gotten any facts wrong, I apologise.  
  
If you like, review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Ok finally got round to updating, can you believe my college issued me a summer art project? _  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys really gave me the motivation I need to continue this especially since the "summer project" has been altered to "big nasty wedge of important coursework that is gonna take forever to complete" -_- . I have however managed to release myself partly from these chains that bind me to AVCE art and am typing away hoping they don't have a sensor on me!  
  
/thoughts/  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
  
Set me Free  
  
Yuki lay on his back against his enormous bed, forearms shielding his eyes from reality for as long as he could. No matter how much he tried to reject them, the thoughts of that creature from today pushed passed his defences and entered his mind.  
  
/No. No matter how I look at him, he's definitely a boy; even if he did have a mythological air around him./  
  
Yuki had read many books describing legendary creations such as nymphs, elves, unicorns, hobbits, ogres and so on. They described nymphs as 'beautiful' but such a word could not illustrate the image he was presented with earlier. Yuki shifted onto his stomach, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and tried to encourage sleep to rid his mind of the boy.  
  
  
  
[ ~ Flashback ~ ]  
  
Livid heliotrope-purple eyes met Yuki's calm golden ones. [1]  
  
"What are you gonna do with me, you bastard? Keep me as a trophy or sell me off?" each word was hissed in pure anger. The boy's hands never left the bars of his small prison, gripping so hard that his lean muscles shook under the pressure.  
  
Yuki remained his calm, collected self. "It's none of your business, brat"  
  
The boy practically flared in rage, removing his hands to slam on the bars that contained him. "OF COURSE ITS MY BUSINESS, YOU STUCK UP JERK! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!!"  
  
Yuki watched as the boy threw insult after insult at him, not listening to what he was actually saying. It was amusing teasing boy. He looked immensely fragile and yet possessed a huge amount of burning energy.  
  
"I wouldn't do either of those things. Having other people see you let alone have you to themselves is not an option. The only one who will own you is me." Yuki was surprised at himself. Though he did enjoy vexing the youth, the words seemed to flow so naturally.  
  
The pink-haired boy's mouth opened slightly in a small gasp and Yuki's cat- like eyes followed the movement of them as he asked in a quiet voice, "What.what do you mean?"  
  
Yuki allowed himself to smirk. The boy's attitude had changed in a few seconds from a untamed fire to a now timid flame. The youth fidgeted under his stare but kept eye-contact. "It means you shall be only mine to use how I wish," Yuki stated.  
  
The youth's discomfort was now clearly obvious as he averted his gaze to a corner of his cell. His lips began to tremble as he spoke, "'Use' as in." His sentence faded into silence as a blush swept across his delicate face.  
  
".Sex?" Yuki said bluntly, causing the boy's face to turn the colour of his fire-pink hair. The latter kept his gaze fixed on the corner and nodded his head.  
  
"But I've never...I've never.." Yuki sighed at the boys half sentences but continued to jab at him.  
  
"All the better for me, then" Yuki stated and began walking to the exit of the dungeons. When he'd gotten over the initial shock, he yelled in Yuki's direction,  
  
"You're kiddin', right?" He looked at Yuki's back, eyes shimmering with shock, embarrassment, fear, and the ever-present anger. Yuki turned to look at him. Upon seeing the boy's eyes threatening to water up, he took pity on him.  
  
"Yep. Everything was a lie. It's not up to me what happens to you and I could care less what does end up happening to you, brat." Yuki turned to leave the room but the shouts, insults, threats and curses yelled at him were like a ton of bricks landing on his head at once. "Shut up already, you God-damned brat!" He hissed, his hand reaching his temple to soothe the pain.  
  
/I suppose this is my punishment.../  
  
"Quit calling me that! I have a name, you know!!" The youth shouted, hitting the bars in frustration and anger.  
  
Yuki continued through the door to head towards his room, muttering "Kudaranai," ignoring all sound coming from the dungeons, or intending to. [2]  
  
[ ~ End Flashback ~ ]  
  
  
  
Now lying on his side, Yuki held the sides of his face his right hand.  
  
/This feels weird.It's been some time since I last smiled./  
  
His hand left his face and closed his eyes, feeling sleep near.  
  
"Shuichi."  
  
  
  
Cold. He felt cold. Shuichi had been in this place for most of the day and had used up a lot of his energy yelling at that cold bastard. He wrapped his arms around his legs and tucked his chin on his knees. He needed to get out of here. Shuichi looked up at the two guards at the door, faces blank and expressionless. He placed his hand around his neck and then traced the flesh there with his fingertips.  
  
/I can do this. I CAN do this./  
  
His eyes fluttered shut and he raised his head, opening his mouth. A warm wind spiralled round his limbs and body until it covered him completely, making him almost glow. The guards noticed the change of atmosphere in the room and headed towards the nymph's cell but collapsed into unconsciousness as the first few bars of Shuichi's song filled the room.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
[1] Heliotrope is a purple flower - I thought it would be good for describing Shuichi's eyes. It's also renowned for its cherry pie fragrance ^_^ I think Shuichi would probably smell like cherry pie! Lol  
  
[2] Kudaranai - stupid; trivial; worthless  
  
  
  
There will be more of Tatsuha; and Ryuichi will be involved in the future. XD  
  
Well I'll hopefully be updated pretty soon, if you want more, please review, ne? ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Oh the death threats are starting to take their toll [starting?]! Bribery would be much more persuading *squats on ground and draws little circles in the dirt with a stick, dark cloud looming over head*  
  
That's right people! I've updated! I can't be arsed to think up any excuses so go read!  
  
Double Whammy update! Two chapters today!  
  
~  
  
//Shuuichi's thoughts//  
  
--Yuki's thoughts--  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
AN: Polyhymnia - The Muse of sacred song ~ ~ ~  
  
Set me Free  
  
A tingling sensation flowed through every vein and nerve of Shuichi's body as his husky tenor voice left his lips. He could feel his soft hair sweeping gently across his forehead and the whispered wind that caused goose bumps to appear on his porcelain skin. As his voice left his pale pink lips he could feel Polyhymnia of the nine muses presence appear. She stood beside Shuichi yet did not touch the ground, although it would seem she would any moment; she merely remain suspended above the stone ground as if something as dull and somber would taint her pure spirit. She softly traced her fingers over the face of the child she had blessed at his birth. A serene smile formed on her face as placed her palms together. A small ball of hot white light appeared as she began to slowly separate her hands and from the light a harp was formed. Shuichi's eyelashes fluttered open as he took in the image of the fair muse as she began to accompany Shuichi's angelic voice with a harmonious melody. Their perfectly synchronized duet was as if soft white feathers were being carried through the sky by a gentle breeze.  
  
Shuichi almost forgot himself in the moment but when the prelude ended, Polyhymnia placed a kiss on his forehead and faded away leaving Shuichi standing in his cell with two unconscious guards lying in front of him. One of which possessed the key to the lock for is prison.  
  
*  
*  
  
Yuki lay in bed staring up at the familiar ceiling. No matter how tired he felt before, sleep just wouldn't come. His limbs were aching from the lack of energy but at the same time also from the lack of movement. Yuki sat up and placed his feet on the floor beside his bed. He pushed his hand through his now messy blonde hair, blaming his restlessness on the humid weather.  
  
He rose and walked toward the large balcony allowing a fresh breeze to grab his senses and wake him fully, ridding him of the uncomfortable half daze he was in.  
  
Yuki grabbed a simple shirt had been carelessly slung on his chair and trousers on the floor. He had never really cared much for the compulsory manners that came with royalty. He left his room and head for the castle's private brewery. (1)  
  
--Anything alcoholic will do as a sedative for now. hopefully it'll help me get to sleep, even if it means drinking the entire stock.--  
  
The image of Shuichi entered Yuki's mind, but no sooner did he shake it away.  
  
--Che- Ano kuso-gaki!--  
  
Yuki subconsciously took the long way to he destination.  
  
*  
*  
  
//Lost. Yup, that pretty much sums up my cruddy situation!//  
  
Shuichi had decided to take a path that wasn't patrolled by guards. After sneaking through the winding corridors it dawned on him why. He must've seen that same painting at least five times, already! He was beginning to think that the brunette in the painting was following him wherever he went!  
  
//Mou.what's with me? I'm a nymph! I have a natural keen sense of direction...don't I? But then again, I wouldn't have been caught by those bastard humans if I had been able to find my way home.//  
  
While Shuichi was battling with himself the sound of heavy stone slowly scraping across the uncarpeted floor caused him to look towards the source of the sound.  
  
//A secret passage? Damn, I should've known! But wait.that means.!//  
  
Yuki Eiri stood before the now panicking Shuichi, his eye's wide with the same shock as Shuichi's. A brief silence filled the halls.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Yuki's voice struck fear through to the core of the young nymph.  
  
//Ru..run away.!!//  
  
But although Shuichi ordered himself to escape, he couldn't even tear his eyes away from Yuki's feral features let alone attempt escape.  
  
"Why are you here, kuso-gaki?!" he asked again, impatience clearly showing by his raised voice and the growing vein on his temple.  
  
When hearing himself be insulted by the uptight man, Shuichi's forehead also formed a visible vein, forgetting the previous fear and tension in the atmosphere.  
  
"I got lost in this huge god-forsaken castle!" Shuichi yelled; his lips in a frustrated pout.  
  
--Ah. There's that annoying sharp tongue of his.--  
  
"Why the hell are you out of your cell!?"  
  
Shuichi suddenly blushed, realising his previous answer, looked intently at the floor before Yuki. The grey stone of the floor seemed darker than before and a sudden wave of coldness chilled Shuichi to the core as he remembered that he hadn't felt the warmth of the sun all day.  
  
"Damned brat! Don't you have anything to say for yourself? - although it it'd probably just be about useless crap!"  
  
//I got lost going home last night.I was captured before dawn.I've been inside that cage until now.I haven't even seen the light of day yet.//  
  
Yuki's jabbing words passed through Shuichi like he was fading into nothingness. Yuki looked at the nymph's face a noticed that his skin seemed a lot paler than earlier and his fire-pink hair had lost its burning energy. The boy himself was silent.  
  
--And that's the biggest difference-- Yuki noted, almost smirking. --Well it's none of my concern. He's just scared shitless now that he's been caught trying to escape.--  
  
Shuichi leant against the stone cold wall and another blast of ice travelled through Shuichi's body. It wasn't too difficult to breathe, yet the raw iciness that penetrated him to the heart was like hundreds of tiny needles pricking his flesh. He could barely utter any recognisable words and could only choke on his voice as Yuki frowned at him.  
  
As Yuki sternly looked upon the youth, his heart begged him to reach for the boy and draw him into a safe embrace. But his heart no longer ruled his body as much as it once did. His mind told him he cared not for Shuichi and that being in his presence alone was a hassle. Like listening to the demon on his shoulder he moved away from the shaking figure, his angel forever bound by chains with his heart. Yet even though they were both sealed they still existed within him and the more distance he placed between him and the boy the more he felt as though he was being pulled by him, causing those same chains within his chest to tug and ache. Yuki did his best to abandon all feelings and turned around to leave.  
  
"If you're injured I suggest you head back to your cell, the King would probably want his prize to stay shiny. I won't be around to be berated at if people think that I'm the cause of your death should you chose to die here." Yuki spoke in an indifferent tone, striding forward a few steps before he felt a sudden weight pressed against his back.  
  
Yuki was frozen to the spot; his shoulders slightly slouched forward with the figures weight. He felt the boy's small hands clutch at his shirt and his head trying to bury itself within the folds of the item of clothing as he breathed in small puffs of air.  
  
//Why now? .Why in front of this jerk?// Shuichi's hands clenched tighter, //Why?// The same question spinning in his mind, his eyelids heavily shut as he lost contact with the colours of the world and slipped into black.  
  
//Why is such a cold man so warm?//  
  
* *  
  
~tbc~  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
Click if you like xD 


	4. Chapter Four

Woohoo! Double whammy! Go read!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Set Me Free  
  
Hazy .  
  
. Dark .  
  
. Heavy .  
  
. Bars .  
  
. No, eyelashes .  
  
Shuichi peaked through his black lashes and the colour behind them. He felt a weight on himself and suspected the remaining fatigue. The colour now forming images he saw something gold in the dim light of the candle. But it was not the candle's flame. Shuichi began to reach out towards the gold but suddenly the weight from his body shifted and grabbed his arm.  
  
The gold spoke, "Are you alright?"  
  
A sharp intake of breathe. It was him. Yuki. It was Yuki. Shuichi's lips remained parted as he looked at the face, tracing the contours of his features with his eyes only to end up staring into the others. They too were gold; almost unnatural for human eyes. But they actually contained a cluster of colours - green, amber and a honeyed brown. Like jewels.  
  
"Oi." Yuki shook him a little, snapping him out of his trance-like state. Shuichi's eyes grew wide and then looked down, his cheeks burning realising that he had obviously been staring.  
  
"I'm ok," he uttered, not actually thinking of his condition nor remembering how he fainted. He slowly looked up and around, making brief eye contact with Yuki. He began to sit up and Yuki's hands aided his movement, supporting his back as he rose and turned slightly right towards the giant double floor to ceiling windows. His cheeks made his eyes turn up a little as a small smile of relief appeared on his fragile face.  
  
"The sun is rising." He could hear Yuki moving the sheets on the bed as he too sat up. He held Shuichi arms just above his elbows. He then brought his arms up and leant over Shuichi's shoulders, causing the boy's small frame to be forced lower from the weight. Yuki moved from behind the youth and perched his head over the younger one's left shoulder. Shuichi's blush crept back onto his cheeks, as he looked away from the windows but focusing on nothing particular.  
  
"So," Yuki said, his golden threads tickling Shuichi's pink cheeks, "are you going to explain what happened back there or should I just call the guards to pick you up now?" Shuichi turned around sharply, suddenly remembering he was meant to be a prisoner, remembering his escape, and remembering his weakness. This was a man who had taunted him and insulted him, a man who spoke lecherously about using him for intercourse. Shuichi forced the man's arms off his shoulders in an angry motion, and stood in front of the bed, between the windows and Yuki. He barely gasped as he turned completely away from Yuki and squatted on the floor, his arms huddling his body.  
  
"..Wh-...Why am I naked?" Although he was not facing Yuki, his blush had spread to his ears, clearly visible to Yuki's unsympathetic eyes. Shuichi's mind was in a state of panic.  
  
"You collapsed, " Yuki finally said, adjusting his upper body so that he supported himself on his elbows, "god knows why. The King ordered that you be fed the finest dishes. As I said before, he does enjoy showing off his victories over nature." Shuichi was shaking a little now, making a smile play on Yuki's lips.  
  
"And the need to undress me along the way..was.?"  
  
Yuki breathed in slowly, then out again. "You were freezing cold. It wasn't normal. It felt like your body was ice." Shuichi's shaking ceased. He turned his head at an angle so that he saw Yuki's face looking up at towards the high ceiling of the luxurious room. Yuki's eyebrows suddenly drew together and he closed his eyes looking frustrated. "I'm sure that old man would've loved to have blamed the tragic loss of his prize on me." Shuichi pouted. "I could've left you to die as I'm sure you would've eventually. But I didn't. You should thank me. You should appreciate the change of accommodation. And I took off your clothes because I figured I'd lend you my body heat. I heard that's what you should do." Yuki opened his eyes, about to say something else but Shuichi was already standing, looking at Yuki. His eye-lids lowered ever so slightly as he looked down at Yuki on the bed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yuki's eyes were fixed on the others, unable to hide the shock. Shuichi had realised that Yuki had probably saved his life. He no longer felt sickeningly cold. He could actually feel the warmth of this man on his body. It slowly flowed over his flesh like a warm lake in summer.  
  
Sooner than Shuichi expected he regained his composure. His eyes gained a predator look and he moved so quickly Shuichi feared that he would strike him. He grabbed his arm and squeezed, making Shuichi wince.  
  
"You're still cold." Shuichi blushed again at the contact, realising that yes, although he no longer felt painfully cold, there was still a chill, and already Yuki's heat was disappearing. Of course, he had shared the warmth of others of his kind when early spring was particularly chilly. His parents, his best friend, and even the person he respected most. It was an incredibly comfortable feeling. But it was nowhere near as powerful as the sun. He was jerked from his memories of home as he was suddenly pulled forward with immense force into Yuki's chest, the larger man's other arm wrapping around him.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"This'll have to do for now." Yuki said tonelessly. His voice a little muffled to Shuichi as he was buried in the elder's large chest. And for the first time, he realised that Yuki, too, was naked. He could feel the heat burn throughout him as the blush spread over his entire body.  
  
"It-.It won't be long before the sun is visible." Shuichi stuttered, holding Yuki's forearms with his small hands, pushing them back half- heartedly.  
  
There was a silence in the room for a moment, and Shuichi could hear Yuki's heartbeat thumping at a steady rhythm until Yuki spoke in the same unreadable voice. "Just for a while then." He covered the nymph's porcelain body with the off-white sheets. "Sleep. And when you wake up - the sun will be up." And Yuki pulled Shuichi to lie on the huge pillows, his arm staying just below Shuichi's neck. And despite himself being annoyed at the man's forceful nature, Shuichi found himself staring at the same gold that he had woken to. Seeing Yuki staring back at him, he closed his eyes, but could not find sleep. The situation was far too intense for him. He would leave at the sun's first light and until then he would remain in the presence of this man. This man that would probably turn him to the guards. This man that had such strong arms, they could maybe crush him in his sleep. This man who irked him with his vicious tongue. This man that looked like a sun himself.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yuki watched the youth breathe, his chest slowly rising and falling gently. He couldn't tell if you boy was actually asleep or if this was the grace of the magical creature. He made no sound as he breathed. He had saved the boy on an impulse, not actually thinking with his mind. He had no heart. He had no feelings for Shuichi, he believed. He wouldn't fall in love with this beauty. But he would like to taste this forbidden fruit. Seeing him struggle with his breaths earlier had made his chest heavy. This must be the magic of the nymph. He was being put under a spell. But not love, because no matter what hocus-pocus the boy was conjuring he wouldn't fall in love. It was impossible for a man like himself. He raked his eyes over the younger one's body. Perhaps it wasn't a spell. Maybe he let himself be drawn to the other man. It wasn't love, though. No, he would never willingly love him. So to put a name to the feeling, it had to be passion, lust, desire.  
  
He moved his hand from the back of Shuichi's neck along his spine, following the arch and curve until he reached the base of his back. His eyes intently watching his hand move over the soft flesh flicked to look at the boy's face. Shuichi's head had moved down and into the pillow a little. He watched his hand again as he moved it forward to settle on the boy's hip only to move slowly, gently onto his tiny waist. For the longest time he remained staring at his hand. From the little light coming from the bluing sky outside the boy's skin seemed to shimmer, as if someone had rubbed the tiniest grains of silver into his skin. The youth owed him his life. He could take whatever he wanted as payment. He could have this desirable body now. Yuki felt the heat in his lions grow. He moved his hot hand to fall into the dip that was Shuichi's waist. His waist was small like a woman's. He glared at his own hand as he squeezed the supple flesh with his fingers and the muscles beneath that skin tightened. Yuki looked up to find Shuichi looking straight at him. His eyebrow were knit together. Out of worry? Because of nerves? Or was he simply seducing him. Whatever the reason he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the eyes staring back at him. Violet fragments sparkling as they reflected his own. They were like amethysts- almost unnatural for human eyes. But they actually contained a cluster of colours - dark orchid ,slate blue and a silver-like grey. Like jewels.  
  
Yuki drew the boy close to him, his hand returning where it had started, on his back. To make the embrace less intimate, he pushed his groin into Shuichi's thigh. He would wait until another time. Delay the pleasure. He could feel the breath of the one next to him, shakily drawing in oxygen only to exhale it in hot puffs onto Yuki's chest.  
  
How long could he hold back?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Shuichi was as stiff as a board. And not like Yuki being stiff in one particular part as appose to his entire body. He could feel Yuki's erection pressing into his thigh. It was an incredibly hot area and he received the heat whether he liked it or not. Shuichi was losing heat through blushing and thus his body gladly accepted the incoming warmth from the elder man.  
  
The way the man had touched him earlier had left a feeling of imprint upon his skin. Remembering what Yuki had said to him when he was in his cell made him feel almost prepared for what the man would do. Despite how frightened he may have been he knew that Yuki could've easily overpowered him, though for some reason the youth wasn't particularly planning on putting up a fight. He would escape tomorrow morning.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~tbc~  
  
Well stick a hairdryer up my ass and turn it on! I can't believe I actually updated [I'm sure most of you share this feeling of utter disbelief xD] I've already started chapter 5 where Ryuichi will be appearing in the plot. This is the longest chapter so far and it will probably stay that way! ? can't write long chapters.  
  
Um..if you liked it please review [no threats or flames please, although I say this I'm sure people will want to maim me for taking so long to update 3]  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
